All he needs
by freakypoet33
Summary: When old joins new and death recedes, he will find all that he needs. (short and corny, yes, but there ya go!)
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hello again, Fanfiction world! As promised, here is my fourth fanfic. I have rated this M because, as those of you who have read me before know, I really have no control over what comes out of my head, I just enjoy the ride! Now, Fair Warnings: this is a Kagome/Inuyasha/Kikyo pairing, for all of those with problems with f/m/f relations and f/f relations (And just in case m/m relations) or just plain old don't like Kikyo, this story is just gonna piss you off. That being said I have to add, the characters will likely be ooc a lot. This is my gift story to Inuyasha for so often doing him in wrong ways, such as taking Kagome away from him in In His Service and then making him Sesshomaru and Kagome's mate in Twisted Fates which will be coming soon. Now if you haven't abandoned me yet, have fun! Ps: yes some of this was actually taken from an episode of Inuyasha, but has been changed to suit my needs.

Disclaimer:

I own not a thing,

But a hopeful heart,

And lasting dreams.

Chapter 1ne: Lost Loves

A red clad figure rushed by, eyes desperately seeking any sign of those he had scented nearby. His heart was torn, both his loves missing, possibly hurt, possibly by each other. Both scents ended at the same rock wall. He ran about franticly searching, his mind on the battle that constantly waged in his heart. If he had to choose, who would he save? _Both, damn it!_ He answered his self, _both, or my life trying to!_

Inside the large stone youkai, known as the priestess killer, two women struggled on, fighting for their very lives. One was already weak, frozen on the floor, her body emptied of the souls she required to move. Still, the younger fought on, trying with all her might to save her rival, one who had broken her heart on many occasions. She fought on trying to slay the youkai that had lured them in, its large eye glaring down on them from the ceiling.

"It's useless." Kikyo whispered from where she lie on the floor, her mind filled with sorrow.

"It is not." Kagome pulled her sacred jewel shards out, determined, "Neither of us will die here!"

The creature knocked the bottle from her hand. Kikyo watched in amazement as the girl fought off tentacles, retrieving the shards. "Kagome, come here please!" she asked, hope and desperation in her voice. She did not want to die again, not while Naraku still polluted the world with his presence.

Without question, the girl came to her side, her open, trusting heart allowing nothing else. In her hand, Kikyo held out the one shard that she possessed. Kagome added hers to it and wrapped her hands around the older priestesses. "Now what?" She asked, a little breathless from her fight with the nasty tentacles. A slight shutter went through her, she hated tentacles.

"Pray with me. It matters not for what, just pray with all your strength." The woman covered their clasped hands and amid the chaos, closed their eyes and reached for their power. After a bright flash of light, they released each other, Kagome now holding one large jewel shard where there had been a few small ones. She attached it to her one remaining arrow and let it fly. She caught the great beast dead center of his eye, her sacred arrow pricing through, purifying the youkai.

Kagome sat across from Kikyo, both panting from the hours they had struggled through. "Why?" Kikyo stared at her, her cool eyes dumfounded, "Why would you risk your life for mine?"

Kagome stood, stretching. "Because he needs you, would be devastated if he lost you again." She watched as her soul collectors gathered near.

"And you as well." Kikyo stated, knowing it to be true. "He needs you as well."

"I will not make him choose, Kikyo. I have watched him suffer more than I can bare to, always hurting, aching for love and acceptance for who he is, as he is, no matter how he denies it. I will not force him, causing more pain, nor will I let you die while it is in my power to save you. I love him." She said, turning to go.

"You would do anything for him?" she questioned, thoughts whirling in her head. Perhaps there was a way to help the man they both loved, but it came with a price they both must pay.

"I would." Kagome said without hesitation, looking back at her.

Kikyo, now able to stand, walked to her. "Would you bind your life to mine and share him with me? Understand that we could not leave each other for long, you would not be able to return permanently to your time. We would share a soul, equally."

Kagome startled, realizing what she was asking of her. Could she share Inuyasha in all things, living together with them forever if it meant his happiness? In a heartbeat. "Yes, I would do that, so long as you take him as he is, for who and what his is." Her voice was serious and cool, so unusual for the young woman.

"The only reason I wanted to make him human was to be rid of the jewel and the weight it placed on me. I realize that I was selfish, I would never ask such a thing from him again. I have grown in my death." She smiled faintly.

"I never disliked you, personally, Kikyo, I just didn't like the way you treated him, but I am sorry for what happened to both of you." She looked down, "even though I was jealous as hell." She added, returning the smile.

"I was as well," Kikyo held her hand out to her, much like she had in the cave. She was still overwhelmingly surprised at how easily the girl gave her trust after all she had put her through. After all, she had tried to kill Inuyasha and her on many occasions early on in her resurrection, a time she had only been filled with rage over her death. Kagome took her hand, standing close. "We have to open to each other completely, your power into mine, mine into you. We will share a soul and a life, if either of us are wounded or die, so does the other. This takes absolute trust, Kagome." Thought, on that aspect, Kikyo strangely worried more about herself than her.

"I understand." Kagome said, calmly placing her hand in the older woman's. There was finely something she could do for him, for them, to ease the pain that they carried. She met her eyes, open and honest as ever. "I am ready." She closed her eyes and dropped her defenses, allowing her reki to rise to swirl around them as she opened her mind like when she meditated.

Kikyo was stunned at the amount of power the girl possessed. She surpassed any priestess she had ever known or heard of. All she lacked was the training that most endured from early childhood. _Which she will get now, _Kikyo vowed to herself before closing her eyes and opening herself to one of the warmest beings ever created, never failing to astonish with her ability to help, to forgive, or to love with all of her might.

Blue and violet swirled together around both woman, white orbs of light escaping Kikyos body as the soul collectors slowly disappeared as the life returned to her. Both of them gasped as a wave of heat ran through them, leaving both filled with desire. The first breath of her new body rushed into Kagome's mouth as they kissed, brought together by a force they did not understand. When the light faded, they found each other looking into each others eyes, embarrassed.

Kikyo pulled away, shocked at her own behavior. "I….I'm sorry." She whisper, touching her still tingling lips.

Kagome stepped closer to her, her fingers tailing over Kikyo's cheek, finding it warm and flushed, blood flowing within her once more. Within herself, she felt their new connection. They now shared one soul, vast and powerful. Strange as it seemed, it felt right to her. In her usual excepting way, she said, "It's alright, Kikyo." She placed a small kiss against her mouth. "It makes sense. We love him, he loves us, should we not also care for each other?"

"But…." Kikyo was still horrified by her pull toward the other girl. Inuyasha had been the only one to inspire such a feeling with in her body. She was freaked, badly.

Kagome laughed softly. Realizing that she was from a time far more open and excepting of such things, she would not push it, thought she doubted the feeling would go away just because Kikyo wanted it to. Feelings didn't work that way, they push you, drive you to do things that you would normally not, and sometimes consumed you until you gave into them. It would take time for the priestess to come to terms with that part of life. Kagome was just thrilled that her beloved Inuyasha would no longer have to grieve over the loss of one of them. "It's ok, Kikyo. We can just share him, if that makes you feel better." Kind, compassionate blue eyes met honey brown. She turned, only to have Kikyo stop her again, hand firmly on hers.

Slowly she pressed a small kiss on her lips, quickly gone. "I do not think that I can help it. The bond between us is special." She said, still blushing furiously. She felt amazing, living, breathing, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Who was she to question the side effects of that?

"And think of all the ways we can play with Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed, mischievous light filling her eyes.

Kikyo found herself chuckling softly as she followed behind her, hands still clasped together. Kagome was a force of nature all on her own, she was discovering. With all that she had suffered through, was it so wrong to have her old love renewed, but also this new warmth burning inside her? A new determination awakened with in her, having experienced death, she now wanted to live, taking advantage of all this life would offer her, even if it meant spending the rest of her life blushing red.

Authors note: well there you go! I wanted to tell you, but forgot earlier, this will most likely be a short of only five chapters or so, unless my fairies run off with me again and I end up writing a lot more than intended, it happens. Anywho, hope you had fun and until next time, Laters!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: yep, here again! Anyway, have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I would take Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, and even Naraku and play with them awhile!

Chapter 2wo: Playing with Inuyasha

Inuyasha returned to their camp, hoping that Kagome might have returned at least. "No luck?" Miroku asked, sitting close to Sango.

"Not a sign of either of them." His golden eyes still frenzied.

"Will Kagome be alright, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, the little kitsune worried for his adoptive mother.

"I'm fine, Shippo." Kagome called from the tree line, still holding on to Kikyo. "And I found a friend along the way." She pulled her into the center of camp.

Inuyasha was shocked to see them together, both well. Then a wondrous sound caused his ears to twitch. Kikyo's heart was beating again, blood rushing through her body once more. "Kikyo." He whispered, his hands outstretched until he remembered that Kagome stood there. He did not wish to hurt her.

To his surprise, she laughed cheerfully. "At least hug her, silly. She has returned from the dead." She lightly pushed the other woman into his arms.

He savored the moment for a few brief seconds. "Kagome, I'm…" he trailed off not know what he wanted to say, still holding Kikyo tight in his arms.

"Its ok, Inuyasha, I understand." She smiled at him, calmly gathering her bathing supplies.

In his joy, sadness began to bloom. _She has finely given up on me_, he thought. He did love both women equally, no matter how wrong it may have been. He had not wish to lose either or have them missing from his life.

When she finished gathering all she had needed, she went and tugged Kikyo from his arms. "I'm going to borrow her for a bit, we just fought a really gross youkai and I want a bath." With that she pulled an amused priestess behind her, leaving a stunned camp in their wake.

"What just happened?" Inuyasha asked, more confused than he had ever been in his life.

Miroku and Sango appeared to be just as lost as he was. Shippo, however, shrugged. "I guess their friends now. It's not surprising really, Okasan could make friends out of anyone she spent time with." He went back to his coloring, the voice of reason as children often are.

"I can't argue with that." Miroku said, "Just look at us. We all tried to harm her in one way or another and now life would not be right without her in it." Sango nodded, agreeing with him. The one she claimed as sister did in fact have a way of collecting the least likely people.

"Still, maybe I should go keep an eye, err, ear on them, just to make sure." Said the still stunned Inuyasha, leaping into the trees, following the women's trail. He ignored the kitsunes laugh and the monks smirk. He really had no intention of spying, his mind was just stuck asking, what the fuck?

Down at the small hot springs, Kagome chuckled while Kikyo shook her head. "You have him all tied up in knots."

"Believe me, I'm just returning the favor. He's had me tied up for years, plus a few interesting dreams." She gave her best Miroku leer.

"Try over fifty." Kikyo laughed, feeling lighter than she ever had. The burdens of her old life were gone, though she did still have the duty of the jewel, it was now a burden shared by one more worthy to carry it. The sound of her laughter found its way to a certain pair of puppy ears.

They felt his presence at the same time, stronger together than they had been apart. For an innocent, Kagome's grin was deliciously wicked. Kikyo's answering smile was slight, but still held amusement. The younger girl winked at her. "Here, Kikyo, let me help you take that off." She said casually, knowing that he would hear her. She motioned for Kikyo to play along, knowing that neither of them, Inuyasha included, were ready to go passed the kissing stage of a physical relationship yet.

"Are you sure?" she had no idea what the girl wanted her to do.

Kagome beamed. "Yeah, and you can help me with mine. After all, we share a soul and love the same guy, it's practically like touching yourself." She was prepared to lead into a whole washing each other bit, but it was unnecessary. The sliver haired half youkai fell out of his tree, landing a few feet from where they stood.

Kagome giggled, the joyous sound filling the clearing. Kikyo tried to hold it in, but couldn't even after holding a hand over her mouth.

Inuyasha could not even be angry at their teasing, so enchanted at the sight and sound of them laughing there together. It was like some strange dream he prayed never to wake from. Kikyo had hardly ever smiled in all the time he had known her. He was certain that he had never heard her laugh the way she was now. He was overcome with emotion. Kagome was amazing, he loved her so much, she had done so much. She accepted him as he was, loved him unconditionally and now brought joy to Kikyo.

It took him a moment to realize that both women now stood over him, obviously waiting. "I was not spying." He said sitting up, blush covering his cheeks. "I just wanted to make sure that you were ok."

"Its fine, Inuyasha." Kikyo said.

"Yeah, you can stay." Kagome added, waiting a beat, amused at both stunned faces. Really, they were too much fun and far too easy to tease. But you have to turn around."

Kikyo shook her head at the giggling priestess before turning toward the hot springs. "Even though we do not need a guard, stay if it makes you at ease."

He turned as asked, somehow thrilled and anxious at the same time. The sounds of them undressing and slipping into the water sent tempting images through his head.

The girls sighed as they slipped into the hot water, the heat easing their tense bodies after their long battle. They were relatively quiet, overly conscious of each other. Then Kagome hissed as she raised her arms to wash her hair, hands falling back down to her sides.

"Kagome?" Kikyo asked softly, approaching while trying to remain hidden in the water.

"I'm alright" she told them both, aware that Inuyasha had straitened slightly. "I'm just a little sore from where one of those tactical things hit me." She started to raise her arm, wincing again.

Kikyo felt badly for the girl, "Allow me to help" she said quietly, Kagome meeting hers in surprise.

"Are you sure that you want to?" She did not want to make her uncomfortable, everything being new between them. "I can do it…"

"Nonsense." Kikyo replied, gently turning her around, "lean your head back." She took the strange pitcher that Kagome had brought from her time and soaked her long, black hair. Next she took the soap that smelled like sweet sakura blossoms and washed her hair, her fingers massaging. Both Inuyasha and Kikyo blushed at the soft sounds of pleasure she made, lustful images filling their heads. She quickly rinsed her hair, backing away, flushed.

Kagome turned slowly, their eyes meeting as both girls covered their exposed breasts. She stretched a hand out, tracing Kikyo's jawline before they kissed gently, momentarily forgetting where they were and who was with them.

Inuyasha turned slightly, concerned by the sudden silence, not even the soft ripple of water reaching his sensitive ears. The image before him was stunning. _I'm dead, I have to be fuckin dead!_ His thoughts shuddered to a stop as all the blood left his head, traveling other places. "Fuck, I died." He muttered, half way convinced of it, though he remembered no battle.

The women broke apart, blinking at his words. They looked at each other, Kikyo blushing while Kagome laughed. "Uh oh, secrets out." She said, reaching out to grab her towel, wrapping it around her as she got out, frozen inu's eyes following every movement. Kikyo hurriedly rinsed before getting the towel the other girl had given her.

Kagome squatted down, well covered, before the boy. "You are not dead, Inuyasha." She chuckled again, "Let's just say that we both love you very much." She kissed him quickly on the mouth, before gathering her cloths. "Kikyo, you would better be able to explain than I. I will go check on the others and be right back." She said, thinking that they may need a moment. Even though she had been in love with Inuyasha for years, she was the new element to their relationship.

By the time Inuyasha recovered the ability to think, Kikyo was dressed and kneeling before him. "What's going on, Kikyo?" He asked, gold eyes wide and confused.

"Kagome joined her life to mine, for you. We know share one soul, one life between the two of us, we are bound." She reddened, looking away, "What we were not aware of was that it would work almost like a youkai mate bond." She said quietly, hoping that he would understand what she meant without her having to get descriptive.

"A mate bond." He repeated. In a youkai mating, you bound you lives together so that you shared life forces and strength. They tended to share strong emotions as well, mostly the desire to mate. He shook his head as the images began to form again. "You and Kagome mated?" his voice went up a notch.

"Not quite, but the, um, emotional bond is there." She looked down at her lap, unsure if he would condemn them and leave.

"Will you both leave me then?" He asked, fear edging through the lust.

"Silly," Kagome said, wrapping around his back. "You are the tie that binds," she squeezed him, bringing warmth to his heart. "We love you."

"Yes," Kikyo agreed, pressing her lips to his so that he might believe, "We love you and wish to remain at your side."

Inuyasha's arms trembled as he wrapped his arms around both girls, their heads resting on his chest. "Now I positive," he held them tightly as if they would fade away from him at any moment, his heart near exploding. "I have to have died."

Both girls laughed, arms coming around him and each other. Sometimes miracles took time to sink in.

Authors note: Fun times! Laters!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, cause if I did, he would be naked all the time!

Chapter 3hee: Unwelcome Stranger

The group seemed to take the news rather well. Sango took the longest to accept the new role Kikyo played in her sister's life and within the group. She thought over it for a few hour, the rest allowing her time to adjust. She found that she could not go against Kagome, no matter her choices. The girl had never been judgmental, even when Sango's own brother was trying his possessed best to kill her. She would not abandon her know, but she determined to remain wary of the older priestess until she proved her loyalty to those she claimed to love. The monk had had the best response, welcoming the newly resurrected woman with open arms and groping fingers, earning him an hour of downtime via Sango's fist. Inuyasha added his own knot to the collection after he woke again.

Inuyasha was still in shock some, it not really sinking in even when the girls cuddled together under his tree, a thrilled shippo tucked in-between because after all, how many foxes had two okassans? Kikyo had welcomed the little fox kit warmly. She knew how important he was to both Kagome and Inuyasha and she had always had a soft spot for children.

Weeks passed quickly, working faster now that both woman were searching for the shards together. They took out as many youkai as Inuyasha did. After the first week had passed, he finely began to quit wondering if he had died and was in some warped version of heaven where they were together or hell where they would be ripped from him the moment he tried to be with them. After the second, he cautiously became more open with them. His heart began to fill with warmth the more he was around them, making him believe that even he, a man cursed with tainted blood in both the youkai and human worlds, deserved to have happiness, complete and whole.

There was one thought that constantly sat on the edge of his mind, taunting him mercilessly. Now if he lost one, the other would follow, leaving him alone again. There was so many things, illness, youkai, Naraku and his minions, time, that could take them from him. There was one way that came to mind, a way to strengthen them farther and extend their lives, if only he could find the words and the courage to ask it of them.

"Inuyasha has something on his mind." Kagome told Kikyo while they refilled the water bottles her mother had bought for the group. She had watched the inu pace for days now, every single time they stopped. She knew, however, that it would do little good to ask him. He would come to them when he was ready.

"I know." She agreed, "Perhaps we should give him the opportunity to speak to us alone."

"It has been awhile since we were." She sighed. "It would be nice to spend some time together." The women had grown closer together quickly. They spent more than half their days training Kagome's senses and bow skills even when they were on the move. She had come a long way in a very short time, amazing Kikyo anew at her natural abilities.

A large tree came down, dividing their camp, the woman separated from their companions. Sitting on the massive trunk was a man dressed in gray, his long black hair standing out against the color. His eerie eyes were almost white, dead like in appearance as he scanned the priestesses. They settled on Kagome, a creepy half smile on his face. Both women reached for their bows, not liking the look of him. He did not even glance away when Inuyasha jumped in front of them.

He raised his sword, its blade gleaming in the dim forest light. "What the hell are you?" He asked. Far stranger than his looks was the complete absence of sent. Something was slightly familiar, a tug at his brain of another being who had had very little scent. What little she had had belonged to another. "Kanna." He thought out loud, making the man glance in his direction.

His fixation immediately returned to Kagome. In a flash of grey fabric, he was before her, his clawed hands reaching out for her. Kikyo immediately stepped in front of her, blocking his sight of the girl. Kagome had drawn an arrow, but was grateful to be out of his vision for a moment. That cold, cloudy stare of his was really starting to creep her out. She shivered a little.

"What do you want?" Kikyo asked, her voice cool and proud.

"My master wants the priestess." It hissed out, "The one that shines the brightest." It was repeating orders, no will of its own apparent.

"Naraku." Inuyasha said with certainty, the blade of the tesuiga coming between them and the creature.

Samyosho appeared as if to verify the claim. "What does Naraku want with Kagome?" Kikyo asked, troubled. Since he had pushed out Onigumo's heart, he had done everything possible to end her half-life. It worried her that he had not sent the thing to kill her, but to get Kagome.

The man just cocked his head to the side, his ghostly eyes seeking his prey once more. He disappeared again, reforming like a shadow after a cloud, directly behind her, causing her to gasp at the suddenness of it. She did not have enough space to get a good shot at him and lucky for her, she did not have to try to. Kikyo grabbed her and flung her toward Inuyasha, so glad to be away from him she didn't even complain about the roughness of it. She had her arrow drawn and shining with her blue light even before Kagome was safe in their loves arms. "Die." She said, no way she could miss at this close range, no matter his speed. When she let it fly, it appeared to go right through him, wavering like a mirage.

He reformed again near Inyasha, single-mindedly focused on his mission. "Get back, Kagome." He said, placing himself between her and it. Kikyo stood at her back, blocking her in between the two. To get to her, he would have to go through one of them. It studied them for a moment before its white claws struck out at Inuyasha. Sparks flew as they were met with the mighty fang, its power pushing the man back. Inuyasha quickly followed, wounding it on the right side, nearly rendering its arm useless. The being never flinched or quit tracking Kagome and Kikyo who were slowly making their way toward the others for more protection while watching for the opportunity to fire at him.

Unexpectedly, the two women cried out together. "I see." Came a quiet monotone voice from behind them, a dagger with blood dripping off of it in her hand. Kikyo was wounded, a shallow cut along her left side. She met Kagome's eyes as the same wound appeared on her, the blood staining the white of the priestess garment that she wore. "You are bound." The whispery voice of Kanna went on. "Kuromukou." She said softly. He disappeared, slipping a distracted Inuyasha. Reappearing right beside her, he grabbed Kagome, taking Kanna's hand at the same time, the three of them fading from sight, Kagome's scream lingered in the air.

Authors note: Hope you had fun, I did! Laters!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: sorry to keep you waiting, nasty chest cold made life hell for a while. Anyway, here it is so have fun:)

Chapter 4our: Sharing Pain

Kagome woke to darkness. The air was damp and cool, as was the stone beneath her. She was propped up against and equally chilly wall. Raising her hand to wipe the moister from her face, a soft rattling of metal on rock drew her attention to the chains that bound her wrists and ankles. Taking farther mental stock of herself, she found that she could move all of her limbs, only being bruised a little, and still possessed all of her clothing, though her weapon was, of course, gone. Stretching as far as her confines would let her, she tried to recall where she was. She had no memory beyond the strange man and Kanna grabbing her.

_Well,_ she thought, _can't find a way out just sittin here._ Kagome braced one arm on the wall, struggling to stand on wobbly legs. She stilled as the stout wooden door crept open. A slight black haze seemed to swirl around the purple clad figure that appeared there, his red eyes glowing softly in the dim atmosphere.

"Naraku." She said quietly, wishing for once to have Kikyo's calm chill in the face of this man.

"It seems," he began walk into her cell, "that I set a trap for a bird and got a butterfly instead." His disturbing smile was calculating, "imagine all this time, you were the stronger." He came uncomfortably close.

Kagome said nothing, pressing herself into the wall, both to steady her legs and to put some distance between them. She could make out the darker red centers of his eyes as they swept over her. Even with all her will power, she could not hold back the shiver. Up close and personal with Naraku was a place she had hoped never to be.

He grinned. He could never pull a response from Kikyo, her cold clay body never showing any reaction to him. Inside, that horrid voice of Onigumo's would cry out every time he would try to rid himself of her once more. The first time had been easer, his human emotions subdued by the raging youkai he had taken within. That rage had calmed as the years passed, becoming an icy determination to turn everything to darkness and hatred. It was not the human desire to make every one like him, but the youkai want to conquer and taint everything in sight that drove him now, though he still liked his games. Gray tentacles slowly wormed their way toward her, thrilled with her trembling skin as they inched up her legs.

"Stop." She said, steeling her spine. Kagome knew the more fear she showed, the more he would want to treat her like prey, something to play with. That was the nature of some youkai and the spider seemed to be testing her.

"Why?" He asked, coming close enough his breath stirred her hair, "are you afraid, little girl?" Tentacles continued to wind their way up her waist.

Raising her chin, she glared back at him. "No, I'm disgusted." She declared proudly. His chuckle did nothing to sooth her rising anxiety. They went on until she was covered to the waist in the undulating mass of tentacles, two coiling around her upper arms, pinning her to the wall. "Now then, Kanna has told me that you are bound with Kikyo" he pulled a dagger from his robes and casually began to examine it. "You continue to surprise me, binding yourself to her, giving your enemy life. Now they will live together, their pathetic love strong once more while you," he gently stroked down her face with his left hand, "you are now mine."

"Yours?" She asked, half in defiance, half in fear, both emotions shinning in her blue eyes. Inuyasha and Kikyo would never leave her to the monster before her, not like he was trying to put into her head.

"Right now, my dear, you are a messenger." He grabbed her wrist and held her arm still against the wall, being sure only to use so much pressure, began to carve his note to Kikyo into her fore arm, ignoring the slight burn of her blood against his skin. It seemed this priestess was indeed pure of heart, her very body rebelling against him. How much he would enjoy corrupting her, never doubting his ability to do so.

Kagome bit her lip as the trails of blood flowed down the wall like the tear tracks down her face. She held in her whimper at the pain, doing her very best to stay strong. They would come for her, they would always come. She would stay strong and wait for them, knowing that Kikyo shared her pain, yet still would come steadily on.

Light filtered down from the trees, their many shaded leaves casting shadows on the forest floor. Footsteps barely disturbed the silence as the somber group passed through, not hearing the soft bird calls, or passing of animals, or the one spying wasp that watched from afar. They carried on, led by the priestess heading unerringly toward the other half of her soul.

Kikyo's stomach rolled with tension. She felt Kagome awaken, felt her trepidation, revulsion, and determination. Inuyasha and her traded worried glances, both terrified by what they could not change. She had been taken from them. Though Kikyo's connection to Kagome was soul deep, Inuyasha felt her absence just as painfully. Long had she been by his side, giving him strength, hope, and the belief that his life was worth having. He felt her lack as one did a missing limb, physically, excruciatingly gone.

Kikyo stopped suddenly, her sharp intake of breath seeming loud in the quiet surroundings. She gripped her left arm, trembling slightly. Dark red streaks soon reviled themselves against the white of her cloths. She waited for the pain to pass, feeling every agonizingly slow cut burning her skin. Part of her was afraid to look at the damage to her because it reflected Kagomes.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked, coming to her side. "What is it?" His eyes burned like golden fire as she slowly raised her sleeve, reveling three bloody words.

**She is mine** could now be read on her arm, his taunting laughter filling her head despite her knowing he was nowhere close. He was still punishing her for causing him to feel. She could not help but think that Kagome's pain was all her fault. She had been the one to help the thief, she had been the one to ignore the warnings her sister gave, the one to believe his lies and strike out at the one she loved. She had been the one who asked Kagome to join her life to hers, selfishly wanting life at any cost. She nearly hated herself at that moment.

Sango began to bandage her arm as Inuyasha cursed and took his frustration out on a poor unsuspecting tree. She watched the emotions play across the woman's face and found herself moved to speak for her friend. Suffering or not, Kagome had her ways. "Stop it." She said firmly.

"What?" Kikyo asked, startled. The slayer had never spoken directly to her after that first day.

"Stop blaming yourself." She carefully secured the bandage. "Kagome would say the choices we make do not make us responsible for the things we do not see coming. Had you done everything different, it might not have changed this very moment in time. If you must place blame, put it on the one who is responsible, Naraku." Sango stood to leave.

"Thank you." Kikyo said quietly. "You sounded very like her just then."

"They were her words." Sango smiled slightly, "I would have taken my life after my revenge if not for light she showed me. Her and Inuyasha both."

"You are family now." Kikyo stated, picking up the bow she had dropped. She shared the woman's smile before getting Inuyasha's attention.

"How bad is it?" he asked, concerned.

"It is not. He just cut enough to bleed, more to torcher us than her." She began to walk again, a little faster than before. "I can sense her better now she is awake." The others picked up their pace as well, ready to rescue their friend and toast the kidnapping bastard that had her.

The samyosho climbed higher to keep them in sight. So intent upon them it never noticed the flash of white, nor the claws that ripped it in two. Golden eyes watched the group coolly. The half-blood was becoming more useful as time went on, leading him to where his enemy had hidden. One day, he might even be a purposeful member of the west, but that remained to be seen. Still it was not like the great lord to help his brother, so he would look on it as a favor to Rin, who liked the young priestess so well. She would be distraught if her friend was not recovered. He turned, going back to where she waited for him, annoying the whining Jaken in new and interesting ways.

Authors note: K, hope you enjoyed, going to bed cause the words are swimming and I haven't been drinkin tonight so I must be sleepy. Anyway, Laters!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Sorry! I know I am horribly late updating. All I can say is that life sometimes forces us to do things that we don't want to, for me one of those things is having to do the serious adult role. I much prefer to play in the land of fantasy, but what can ya do? Anywho, here is the next chapter, hope you like it and as always, have fun!

Chapter 5ive: Abounding Trouble

"We are near." Kikyo said, her eyes searching the dense foliage of the mountainside. For the past few hours, it felt like Kagome had been actively calling her. It had been four days since she had been taken from them, a day since the bloody words had appeared on her arm. They had moved much faster than ever before, following the beacon Kagome had left them in Kikyo. Somewhere on that mountain she waited for them in darkness and cold. She shivered, not knowing if it was her thoughts or if it had come from the woman within them.

"I'm worried, the more time that passes." Sango said, coming to stand beside her. "Why has he left her alone for so long?"

"Alone in the dark for hours on end for some is torcher." Kikyo replied, the rattling of leaves catching her attention.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, ears tuned to the movement as he placed a hand on her arm in comfort, making sure not to touch her injury.

She quietly tracked the thing with her eyes as it appeared and faded to appear somewhere else. "Be prepared. Kuromukou has returned." She pulled her bow off her arm.

Inuyasha drew his sword, catching the sound of the incarnation's motions. "Is he playing with us? He hid a lot better than this the last time."

"Inuyasha." Miroku motioned behind them. Kanna stood there, surveying them with her blank stare.

"Brother." The white hair child said, Kuromukou materializing beside her.

"My master says he wants the matching set." He looked at Kikyo, "the rest can die." Her arrow released, the blue light nearly catching him in the chest before he did his disappearing act again. Kanna's attention seemed to be on the monk more than the battle before them.

Inuyasha stood before Kikyo, tracking the incarnation as best he could with his eyes and ears, his amazing sense of smell nearly useless in this instance. The creature appeared before him, smirking in his face, before nimbly avoiding the swing of his sword. Kikyo stood back, waiting for the right moment to fire at him while he was distracted. A sense of dread, fear like she had never known welled inside her. She could feel her soul mate's terror and struggle. Bruises began to form on her wrists, the pain making it difficult to hold her arrow steady, but her aim stayed true, narrowly missing him again. Her shot did provide enough of a distraction for Inuyasha's fang to bite into his chest, leaving a long bloody gash low on his waist to high on his shoulder. The creature dissolved again, seeming to flee, the grey of his cloths clashing with the forests green. Inuyasha took off in pursuit. Kikyo remained, struggling with the battle taking place not far from where they stood.

Miroku was having his own moment of unease as the void child approached him slowly, her mirror reflecting the purple of his robes. Her color less eyes strayed to his hand bound tight with prayer beads. The metal rings of his staff chimed as he faced her, waiting. Her head cocked slightly as she studied him. "What would you give, monk, to have the void taken from you?" Her voice was soft, yet flat sounding as if she was bored with the words coming from her mouth.

"Nothing Naraku could offer me." He told her calmly. There was some trick, he was sure. Naraku was constantly finding ways to manipulate or hurt those he came in contact with. There was no way he was making any sort of deal with one of his blood.

The sound of Kikyo hitting her knees caught his attention. Sango and Kirara went to her side, worried for her and her missing companion. Kana slowly looked in their direction. "We shall see." She said, the mirror she held began glowing inwardly as she walked toward where Sango struggled to help the priestess to her feet.

A new day of darkness greeted Kagome. She had lost track of time, day or night meant little locked in chains. The only thing that helped was holding on to the bond she had forged with Kikyo. She fed it power, held it close to her and prayed with all her might that they would find her soon. So far, Naraku had only appeared the one time, though Kaugra came once and a while with food and water. She grew more worried as time passed. Darkness would not break her, the light in her heart too strong for such a thing, how long would it take him to find other means? He longed to corrupt the jewel fully and held one of the key people who could purify it. If he managed to corrupt her soul, Kikyo too would fall and along with the world until it was as empty and as dark as the prison he kept her in. Be damned if she ever let that happen, holding on to the light inside her with all her might. No matter what would come, she would not fall.

A dim glow came through the cracks in the wooden door, slowly seeping around the edges as if the chase the black away from even the smallest corner. She tensed, only to relax again at the sight of Kagura's familiar figure. She helped her get a drink of water, avoiding her eyes instead of her usual sneer and gruff words. "What is it?" Kagome asked, her voice quiet and raspy from disuse.

She looked at her, conflict clear on her face, scaring the bound priestess. "I cannot help you," she said standing, "No more than I can help myself." Those words rushed out in a whisper as she went to the door. Her hands trembled slightly as she opened it to reveal the one person she despised above all others, Naraku. He would try today to break the priestess and although she did not particularly care for the girl, she would despair for anyone caught in the spiders grasp, as she despaired for herself. She clutched a hand to her chest in remembered pain before leaving the room and Kagome to whatever fate awaited her.

Authors note: k that's all for now, I will do my best not to leave ya hanging too long! Laters!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all my reviewers, followers, readers!**

**Disclaimer:**

I own not a thing,

But a hopeful heart,

And lasting dreams.

(Yep, still my favorite)

Author's notes: **Fair Warnings:** there is some mildly disturbing stuff in this chapter involving suggestive situations and, of course, violence. So if you have a problem with either, you may want to skip this chapter. However, if you do, you will be missing out on key parts of the story, your choice. Anywho, Laters!

Chapter 6ix: Enough

Kagome winced in the dim light that Kaugra had left behind. She could have gone the rest of her life without seeing that sneering face, his robes swirling behind him as he approached her purposely. She steeled her spine and raised her chin. Whatever he planned, she would not fall. She could feel Kikyo's calm seeping through to her, like it did when she was preparing to fight. They were close by, she could sense it. The hope it gave would allow her to hold on until they reached her, doubt that they wouldn't come never entering into her mind.

Naraku came close. His blood eyes studied every part of her, from the dirty priestess garb to the tangled lengths of black hair. She should have looked broken and pathetic, nearly weeping with the desire to see another person. Instead, her blue eyes nearly cut into him with icy coldness. The last time he had seen that look she had nearly killed him with her sacred arrow, destroying his castle as well as saving her friends. That look then had disturbed him, but now it stirred desire, to rend, to break, and to possess. The thief's want of Kikyo had never felt so, being irritating, where this, this fire, raged through his blood, raw and consuming. It nearly rivaled his need for the jewel. His lips curled up, he had her and would gain Kikyo soon. "So cold to me." He said, softly running his fingers down her cheek, "And here I thought to generously relieve your loneliness."

Kagome held herself still, unwilling to flinch when he touched her. "I was fine without your company." She was very uncomfortable with the gentle smile on his face. Oddly enough, it suited him. It would have made him seem harmless, like an old friend, had she not known him and been chained to a wall in a dark, dingy room. That was perhaps the scariest thing about Naraku, how he could fool you into hurting others, trouble hiding in plain sight. He was a spider true to heart, laying a web of lies to ensnare the unsuspecting, but why use it now? She knew the worst of him, the tricks, schemes, and lies, why reveal that smile?

"You needn't be rude, pet." He said, his expression never changing. He wanted her to fight him until the very second her mind broke and she became his. How dark and beautiful the jewel would become in her presence then. He might even let her ware it, a collar around her neck revealing how far she had fallen. The half-breed would be the first one he showed her to, before having her pin him to his tree again, awake this time, so that he could see those he loved fawning over his enemy. "I intend to spend the whole day here with you." He allowed his hand to trail down her face and chin. He could feel her pulse throb in her neck, making his grin widen. Soon she would tremble in fear. One of his fingers began to lengthen, a black claw slowly forming, ripping through her clothing before she batted his hand away, the rattling of her chains loud, echoing off the barren walls.

The iciness of her glare intensified as she clutched her torn clothing together as much as her bindings would allow. Grey tentacles shot out, clamping down on her wrists, just below the metal. They tightened, nearly breaking the bone from the pressure of their grasp. They wrenched her hands outward, spreading her arms wide as if she were about to embrace someone. A slight groan escaped her as they pulled taught, farther limiting her movement.

"Calm down, pet." He said, his appendages slowly working their way up under her clothing. He nearly closed his eyes in pleasure from the trembling of her bare skin reacting instantly to his touch. Sharpe edged bones surfaced from the grey flesh, rending her cloths from her all at once. She stood, eyes wide and shinning from unshed tears, in a simple white bra and panties, things from her time she had not yet given up. He traced one silken strap, the white nearly glowing against her fair skin in the muted candle's flame. His hands continued down to the metal of her cuffs, a touch releasing them, making them clatter loudly to the floor. "Now, I believe a pets place is at her master's feet." The tentacles wrapped like vines around her lower thighs, her hands still bound in their grasp, as they began to pull her downward.

She struggled, but her physical strength had waned from being chained so long. She was sent crashing to the hard floor sending waves of pain through her knees. Still, Kagome fought to rise, still glaring up at him. "Bastard!"

He chuckled. "That is very likely." Naraku commented, "However, pets should not speak without permission. Beg for forgiveness." Well aware that she would do no such thing, he waited for her to speak again.

"There is no way in seven hells I would beg you, asshole." She was nearly proud of how chillingly calm the words sounded until he looked down at her with a malicious glint in his eyes.

Dragging her arms forward forcefully, he pulled her body into a bowing position, on her knees with her arms fully extended out toward him. Fascinated by the play of muscles on her back, he gave into the desire and jerked her flatter, earning a gasp of pain, muffled by her resting her head on the floor. He walked around her, the tentacles attached to his back allowing him free movement while pinning her. He shed the long robes that he wore, leaving him bare from the waist up. Kneeling on the fabric, he began to run his fingers softy over her back, feeling her cringe beneath him. Claws lengthened on his hands as he began to follow the smooth flesh, barely breaking the skin enough to bleed. "You look so well in red, pet of mine." His hands slowly moved down her back, skimming over the fabric of her bra with its strange metal clasps. Following her spine, he left slight blood trails all the way to the edge of her panties, the white stained dark red at the top in places. He began to slowly cut into them just over her hips on either side when he spoke again. "The bonding you have with Kikyo is truly unique. It acts like a mate bond in that you share any strong emotions, but to actually share wounds as if you were one body is extremely rare." He was about half way through the fabric when he started back up, snapping her bra in one swift move, making her jerk against his hold, causing more pain. He leaned over her, pressing his body into her back, "Will she be shocked when I take you? Will she scream as the blood runs down her thighs and the agony hits her womb? I intend to make this as painful as possible just for her and the half-breed."

She bit through her bottom lip, holding in the sounds of discomfort from the feel of his claws and he extra limbs as they continued to tighten. Kagome froze when he began to cut her remaining clothing, the voice in her head screaming for it to stop. Her body shook with fear, only bringing him more pleasure until his words stopped her cold. He was harming those she loved. This was not about her, it was for those she had sworn to protect, to love with all that she had. Her heart burned, a purple glow shone from underneath her. "No!" She shouted, the brightness consuming, burning his flesh as he was flung away from her.

Authors note: another chapter down! I wonder how long this will actually be now because every time I start writing it, a new path appears. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the journey. Laters!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all my followers! You rock Awesomeness!**

Authors note: I got nothin, on with the story!

Chapter 7even: Sharing Power

Inuyasha wove through the dense trees, following Naraku's creature. Kuromukou appeared to be tiring, running more than vanishing. He burned with anticipation, wanting to kill the kidnapping bastard. He nearly smiled at the thought when a faint scent caught his attention so completely, Inuyasha stopped mid step. Kagome. Kagome bleeding and terrified. His chest hurt, his fingers curling into fists as he turned toward it. Kuromukou grinned and turned back, heading for his true prey, convinced that the half-blood would follow the bloods call. He stood torn in the very debate he often had with himself, save Kikyo or save Kagome. As if aware of the struggle, Kikyo screamed at him to go. Sheathing his sword, he sped toward the missing piece of his heart, trusting his friends with what was left of it until he returned with her.

Sango reached for Kikyo. The priestess had fallen to her knees, her fists digging into the ground, her body jerking occasionally. The slayer gasped as traces of blood began to appear on the woman's back through the white of her clothing. She placed her hand on her shoulder, unsure if she should try to help her up, or protect her where she was.

Kikyo felt nearly paralyzed. Kagome's pain and emotions were so strong, they slammed into her like hammers against hot steel. She still fought to move, sensing Inuyasha stop his pursuit of the incarnation. Only one thing could have made that happen. As he turned in the direction she felt Kagome the strongest, she knew he would hesitate, her ever faithful love torn once more. "Go!" she shouted, causing the slayer to jump, her breath coming in short pants. Kikyo closed her eyes in an attempt to center herself, to distance herself from Kagome just enough to move.

"We shall see," the white child said, stepping toward the slayer and fallen priestess, only to be blocked by the monk's staff.

"I will not let you near them." His violet eyes cooled from their usual flirty warmth.

"Will you show your void, monk?" Her head tilted to the side, a mimicry of curiosity. "Do you think it would take its maker?"

"Maker?" Sango asked, subconsciously moving closer to Miroku.

His eyes narrowed on the child's empty ones. "Explain yourself. What do you know of my curse?"

She kept their attention, prepared to do as her master had asked. Kanna did not really care what the fates of the players were in the spider's game. She was as empty as nothingness before the spark of creation blossomed into being, only doing as she was bid until the moment came when she returned to that state. "Everything. The heart of me was acquired by Naraku just days before your grandfather came searching. Taken from a cold and cruel youkai with control of the void. She had used it to steal human emotions because she had none of her own. Naraku fooled her, absorbed her and split her heart into two. The void and the emotionless, Kanna and Kuromukou. It was the power he used to create the wind tunnel." She continued on in her soft, impassive tone. "He did not expect for the monk to live to pass it on, nor for you to use it as a weapon against him. Naraku was just playing with the new power he had acquired before making something useful out of it. He wishes to take it from you."

"Are we supposed to believe this?" Sango asked sarcastically.

"Truly, I care not if you do." Kanna looked at her, the slight breeze ruffling her long black hair, revealing a flash of grey and colorless eyes before she was pulled forcibly against Kuromukou. "Brother." She returned her gaze to Miroku. "Reveal your wind tunnel. It will take your life and my existence as well. Will you choose you or your love, monk?"

A small gasp made him turn to see Kutomukou's claws digging into Sango's throat, though not enough to break skin. Yet. He thought fast and hard, but could see no way out for them. Even if he did as they asked, Sango would be killed anyway. Kirara bared her fangs, hissing at her longtime friends capture. Kikyo caught his eye, hers still shut, but her aura had calmed. The pain was still present, but she was distancing herself from it. Hopefully, when the time came, she could at least save Sango. "Fine. Release her." He said, tossing his staff over into Kikyo's direction. He motion the neko over to her as well, unwilling to let her die with him if that was to be his fate.

Kuromukou released her throat, but held tight to the slayer, the grip on her arms brutally tight. Miroku met her eyes briefly, his love shinning in his gaze. He was surprised to see an answering gleam in hers. If kami allowed, he would explore the possibilities when this was over with.

Kanna seemed puzzled by the slight smile on his face. Most people would be weeping and pleading, but the monk was content, slowly unwrapping the beads from his hand. Those too, he tossed to where his staff now lay. He held his hand out to her, palm facing outward. He was half way taken aback when the wind only softly stirred around her, almost caressingly. She reached out her hand and hooked a finger in the hole in his. With one swift jerk, she brought him down to his knees, the edges of the wind tunnel tearing. The noise that surrounded him reminded him of that day. The blaring wind, the soundless screaming, and running feet upon dew soaked grass only to be too late. He was being taken by the curse, the cause standing just before him, patiently waiting to die.

"Miroku!" Sango called out, her voice harsh and raspy. She watched frozen as Kanna started to rip into his hand again, the wind increasing in the small space a few yards from where she was being held. It blew, yanking on his hair and clothing violently. Kanna just stood, watching with passionless eyes as she tore into him again, the gusts hardly effecting her at all.

The last look he had given her, it stole her breath more so than the hand that had been choking her. It was not lust, which was plainly seen the most on him, but more. Why had she never noticed that look before, why had she not allowed herself? Sango forced herself to relax. This was not going to happen, she was a warrior, a professional slayer and she would save the man she loved. A small sound caught her attention, barely noticeable above the wind. Metal softly clanging together, making her eyes cut over to where his staff had fallen, but Kirara blocked all view of the priestess, though she did appear to be in the same position. Still, Sango prepared herself, positive that she had not heard wrong.

Kikyo moved so suddenly, the siblings had not time to counteract. She had been slowly winding the monk's prayer beads around the top of his staff, her eyes still closed. She had no idea if it would work to stop the void child or if it would save Miroku's life, but it was what her heart told her to do. Taking a page from Kagome, she decided to fallow it, time being of the essence. With one last calming breath, she pushed herself to her feet and flung the staff with all her might.

Sango waited until Kikyo rose, then stomped back on the enemy's foot. Turning her body quickly, her hands clasped together for more force, she struck her captor with all her strength. Kirara nearly coved in flames, came to her aid, sinking her fangs into the creatures leg, nearly severing it before he disappeared once more. Her eyes skimmed over Kikyo, who had fallen back on her knees, beads of sweat dotting her forehead, but she sought the one she loved.

Kanna just stood, making no attempt to avoid the blow. The staff and the beads cut through her the way the sun pierced through the clouds. Her body just seemed to disintegrate as it was sucked into the void, becoming nothing, her last thoughts on the monks smile before he faced certain death. The moment she was gone, Miroku's palm began to burn, spreading down his arm. He shouted in agony as the wind increased, certain this was the end of him. Then it slowly sealed, the tears Kanna caused closing together, leaving jagged scars across his hand until the hole was closed, leaving a blackened center, making the area look like a warped sun tattoo. He fell back, running his newly healed hand through his hair, dazed. "I lived." He said, an odd chuckle falling from his lips.

Arms wrapped around his back, holding him closely as Sango lay her head between his shoulder blades. "Miroku." She whispered, tears falling softly down her cheeks. He lived.

Kirara's roar alerted them that they were not quite safe yet. Kuromukou ignored the couple completely as he attempted to grab Kikyo, who seemed to have frozen on her knees, a strange look on her face. Hot boiling anger came through her connection with Kagome, snapping back what distance she had gained. Light, raw and powerful flooded her senses. The emotionless one grabbed a hold of her, only to be touched with that light. He tried to move, but was bound where he stood, the power cutting into him, much like the wind had his sister. His body quickly faded, gone as if he had never been. Kikyo fell face down on the ground, unconscious, her body exhausted from the struggle and the shear amount of energy that had blasted through her.

Inuyasha stood before what had been a grand palace, the life and color sucked out of it by Naraku's miasma and the constant malevolence that his presence brought. Inside was Kagome, fighting to hold out. "I'm here, hold on just a little longer." He whispered to her before busting through the wall, fixed on the scent of her pain. "I am coming, Kagome."

Authors note: One more chapter down. I don't know about you, but I am ready for her to be rescued already. Damn fairies and their love of drama! Oh well, maybe next time. Laters!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again to all my followers and reviewers!**

I am thrilled because I really did not think that this story would gain much interest and was writing more for the fun of it than my previous stories which I wrote with this site in mind. LOVE YOU GUYS! But not in a creepy way, lol. ;)

Disclaimer: I own myself and nothing else! (Sad ain't it!)

Chapter 8ight: Mixed Emotions

Naraku woke aching. Parts of him were scattered about the room in their original shapes, parts he had cut off to save himself from Kagome's blast of reki. They were dissolving away, no trace of them remaining behind. Never had he suspected she held such a force inside, a well of power to draw from. In his mind, the jewel and priestess became one and he intended to possess both in every way. She lay a few feet from him, her unconscious form stretched out on the cold floor. He grinned maliciously as he reached out toward her. A loud explosion rocked the palace, Inuyashas presence filling his senses. Cursing, he fled, unwilling to face the half breed while in a weakened state. He vowed to return for the priestess that he now considered his, just as he did the shikon no toma. He would have them both, corrupted and beautiful. Soon.

Inuyasha fought his way through minor youkai, his claws making quick work of it. He recognized the ploy, knew that Naraku was escaping once again, cowardly throwing everything he did not need in the way so that he could flee. The inu never diverted his path from Kagome's scent. Finding her was more important than revenge at the moment, but Naraku's day would come and when it did, blood would rain. His eyes flashed red at the thought.

His heart nearly shuttered to a stop when he came upon the room where she had been held for days. The door was open, hanging from its top hinge, giving glimpses of her wilted form, nearly bare on the floor. The scent of her terror and pain remained strong, as if it had soaked into the very walls. Tears gathered in his eyes as he approached her, not wanting to read the story of the marks on her skin. He took his red robe and lay it over her before lifting her and carrying her from the nightmare she had lived through.

Kagome jerked, instantly struggling against the one who held her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called, his voice harsh from overwhelming emotions. The need to heal her, protect her, and the need to kill the one who had touched her. Anger at himself and the feeling of uselessness made him hold her all the tighter to him.

"Inuyahsa?" She stilled instantly, prying her eyes open to see red rimed golden ones. She could not read his expression, but knew he was trying his best to control himself at that moment. Kagome smiled, soft and lovely, despite the bruising on her cheek and forehead. She lay her hand against his face, her thumb gently stroking him. "You came."

Her vision began to blacken once more, but she heard him when he pulled her closer and whispered to her. "I always will come for you, Kagome." He breathed in the scent of her, holding her firmly as he left the remains of the palace, fires consuming what was left of Naraku's stench. No matter how long it took, he would find him again and make him suffer for every injury she sustained from him.

Watching a short distance away, Kaugra stood in the tree line, disgusted with herself. There had been so many things she could have done. If only she had delayed Naraku a little while or found a way to stall him going to the girl, Inuyasha might have been killing him as she watched. Damn, she could have been free!

"Appalled by your own sense of incompetence, wind sorceress?"

She jolted, turning to see the lord of the west resting against a tree with his usual cold expression. Having had similar thoughts, she spoke the first words on her mind. "Extremely." She turned back to see Inuyasha jump into the forest in the direction he had left his companions. "Disgusted, appalled, and slightly pissed off if you must know, lord Sesshomaru. Why are you here?"

"That is no concern of yours." He stood gracefully, nearly making her hate him, before disappearing. It was not right for one to be so compelling. If he never spoke in that condescending voice, she was quite sure she would die happily staring at him, yet another reason to be sickened with herself. You should not lust after things you can never have. It was a lesson she was sure Naraku was going to learn very well. The thought brought her some comfort even as she felt him pull on her heart, summoning her to his side once again.

Kikyo woke to warmth. She opened her eyes slowly, tears shining, as they fell upon the woman snuggled next to her. She reached out and gently traced some of the bruising on her face. They seemed to only have shared the more dire wounds, Kikyo herself only bruised around her wrists and where her knees had slammed into the unforgiving ground. She began to raise the blanket to see to Kagome's other wounds when a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Let her rest a bit." Inuyasha said quietly. He has so many mixed feelings inside of him. Joy from her return was the most prevalent, followed by his failing for letting her be taken in the first place. Part of him did not want to know what had happened in that room, but the larger wanted to ease her pain and help them, if not to forget, then to at least get passed it. "Kikyo, can you tell me…" he stopped, trying to find a way to ask what he most wanted to know without sounding like an ass.

"No." Kikyo said, knowing his heart. She did not turn away from her mate, smoothing her hair away from her battered face and body. "He did not get that far. We will have to wash out these wounds and treat us soon. There will be scaring from some of the deeper ones." Anger seeped into her voice. She did not care much for herself, but Kagome should not have to wear that bastards words for the rest of her life.

Inuyasha nearly growled. Sheer frustration welled within him. There was a way that he could heal them, their bodies becoming like his, never more to scar. But now was definitely not the time to ask them to be his. He could almost hear Kagome's sit command, hell at the moment even that would be welcome just to listen to her voice. Ignoring the monk and his knowing eyes, he lay on the other side of Kagome, his arm covering both women. He was grateful the kit was away with Kaede at the moment, though he was not sure if it was for teasing or competition to be close to those they loved. True to their animal natures, the inu and the kitsune were both social beings, often forming packs. Their group became that for them. Part of him wished that he could have that with his brother too but, apparently, the prick was missing the pack gene. Knowing that Kikyo was right and they would have to wake her soon, he closed his eyes, savoring having both of them back in his arms.

Authors note: Yay! Together again. I would like to take this moment to say, Sesshy, even though you can be an ass, I am sorry I called you a prick. You are still the king of my anime reverse harem and one of my top five sexiest anime characters and I love you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Fair Warnings:** Alright, my darlins, this chapter is not for the immature. I know that you will read it anyway, this just gives me the opportunity to say **I told you so**! Have Fun!

Chapter 9ine: Wash the Pain Away

Warmth. It spread throughout her, easing the chill that had been fighting to cover her soul. Kagome snuggled into the heat on either side of her, content, until she tried to stretch. Dull, stinging pain came from several places, her muscles stiff and healing cuts and bruises making her hiss. The memory of Inuyasha carrying her comforted her mind, but part of her worried, making it hard to open her eyes. Never again did she want to see those cold prison walls.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, both he and Kikyo rising at the same time. They held their breath until she slowly opened her eyes. How beautiful that blue was. They both leaned down, the three touching foreheads in profound relief.

Kagome's arms snuck around their necks, only wincing slightly. They held her tightly until she expressed the need for a private moment. It was Kikyo that helped her to stand, Inuyasha waiting patiently behind her in case she were to fall. She still wore his robe, the fire rat fabric covering to her knees. She led her to a nearby hot springs that they had found the day before, everything there in anticipation of having Kagome back with them. He followed behind, never intending to be separated from either of them again.

The quiet of the forest surrounded them, none sure on what or how to say the many things swirling in their minds. Kagome watched the steam rise from the water and slowly began to let the red cloth slide from her shoulders. She found it funny in an odd sort of way, she was no longer embarrassed to be naked in front of Inuyasha. The sinister eyes of another flashed through her mind making her freeze, the cloth half down her back, revealing the lines Naraku's claws had drawn. The red, slightly swollen marks appeared to follow the shape of her body as if he were trying to brand it with some design known only to him.

Inuyasha's hands clenched in sorrow, anger, and frustration. He turned away from the sight, hoping to make her more at ease and to hide the moisture that welled in his eyes. Tears would not take the marks away, nor the memories that they held.

"It is alright, Kagome. He is not here." Kikyo said softly, helping her slid the robe the rest of the way off. "He will never take you again, I swear it." She held her against her.

"We swear it, Kagome."

His gruff voice brought her peace. He would save her, just as he always had, in moments she needed him most. She nodded against Kikyo's chest and allowed the older woman to help her into the water, hissing as the heat found every break in her battered skin. Kikyo quickly shed her clothing, joining her in the water, intent on treating her. As she was washing the words dug into her arm, Kagome traced Kikyo's mirrored image. She could not stop the sob that burst from her lips. "His message to you." She whispered. "He said he was going to make it as painful as possible just for you two." Her voice broke, her mind being stuck in that moment, his breath against her, laughing about the damage he meant to cause.

"Fuck." Inuyasha growled, loosening the tessuiga's sheath and setting it carefully on the ground. Kikyo was doing her best to calm Kagome's crying and trembling, her own trauma from it coming to the front. She may not have heard the words or felt his touch, but she had felt the terror and the pain. It was no small thing. The sound of splashing water caught her attention. Looking up, she watched as Inuyasha made his way to them, his chest bare and the red of his pants distorted by the churning waters. He pulled Kagome into his arms, one hand seeking out Kikyo, drawing her to their sides. "I can't take the memories away," he buried his face in her hair, holding them both tightly, "but if you are willing, I can take his marks from you."

Kikyo's eyes shot to him, immediately understanding his intent. Kagome looked up at him, her face tearstained and flushed, but still beautiful in his sight. "How?" She asked.

He took a breath, ignoring the slight blush he felt on his cheeks, he replied, "Become mine, my mates, both of you. Share my life and let me share yours." The words were strong and demanding, but the women caught the pleading beneath.

How could they deny him anything he asked, their love for him strong enough to bring them together? "Yes." Kikyo said, Kagome nodded against his chest, still to overcome for words. It was her greatest wish and the light she needed to recover from what had come before, not just Naraku's attack, but the heart ache her loves had unknowingly caused. Being his would heal more than just her skin.

Golden eyes met with honey brown, a slight nod and an understanding between them. They were both strong and slightly jaded from the lives they had lived and the world they had lived them in. Kagome was something lighter and gentler, though she certainly could be fierce in the defense of those she loved. They wished to keep her so, to protect her lighter playful side that brought joy, not only to them, but to anyone she deemed worthy of her friendship, be it long dead priestess, rude half-blood inuyokai, lecherous monk, brainwashed slayer, or tricky fox cub. That she would give them her love was a gift beyond price and they would treasure it.

He lifted her from the water, carrying her to the bank. Kikyo followed closely, holding on to Kagome's hand. Though this would be a monumental moment for the both of them, Kagome was most on her mind. Would she be able to do this so soon after Naraku's attack? She had no concern for herself, not even trepidation, she only worried for her loves. Then again, she knew he meant to mate Kagome first, not because he loved one more than the other, but he wanted to take her pain away. Would she feel fear when her turn came, somehow she did not think it so. She went ahead and lay soft towels down for a bed.

Inuyasha let Kagome down, certain of himself. He tilted her head back, wiping the last of her tears away, and his hands tangling in her hair. "Kagome.." he kissed her tenderly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips trembling under his. "Be sure. I am not certain I can stop once this has begun." He hated to say those words, but knew that his instinct would take over and inus were dominant creatures.

She was still shaky on her feet, but her words rung with certainty. "I am sure." Kikyo came close, her hands on Kagome's hips, her head resting on her back. She was a little overwhelmed by emotions, Kagome's and her own. "Please, give me my dream and wipe away this nightmare." Her eyes pleaded with him and he could not resist them.

He nodded and kissed her again, deeper this time, exploring her mouth until the first tentative stroke of her tongue. His hands slowly moved down her shoulders, pulling Kikyo closer as well. She was pressed tightly against Kagome's back, her arms around her waist, holding her securely, and feeling that she needed her to do so. His hands continued to where her arms lay across her stomach, then slowly moved up to cover her breasts, swallowing her gasped as she pressed into the palms of his hands. Kikyo closed her eyes. Just as they had shared the pain of her torment, waves of heated pleasure came through their bond, reminding her of the first day when they had kissed. Unable to help herself, she pressed her lips against the smooth skin of her neck. Kagome leaned back, Inuyasha traveling down her neck, loving the taste of her. His lips met briefly with Kikyo's before continuing down to the curve of her breasts. Kagome's knees weakened until she was sure it was only their hands and mouths that kept her standing. His mouth closed over her nipple, fangs scraping gently. The sensation made both women moan as one of his hands continued its travels until he found delicate curls and warm flesh, already wet for him. With only one sure stroke across the front of her, he knees gave way, collapsing back on Kikyo.

Kagome felt a moment of trepidation, the mating ritual needing her to be in a position very close to the way Naraku had pinned her. Kikyo, sensing it, lay down on the makeshift bed and held her arms out to her. "Let me hold you, Kagome." Her words were soft and clear, despite the blush on both of their cheeks. Nodding, she knelt on the ground, one of Kikyo's legs between hers. Her arms came around Kagome's shoulders. Carefully avoiding the marks, she pulled her down against her, their breasts pressed together causing both women to gasp. They stared into each other's eyes, panting softly. Inuyasha stared down at them, the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Never taking his red tinted eyes from them, he shed the rest of his clothing. Kneeling behind her, he allowed his hands to trace over the lines. Determined not only to wipe them from her skin, but also from her mind, he began to follow each one with his tongue.

Kagome's back bowed with each stroke, causing her to rub against Kikyo, the desire and nearly aching pleasure resounding between them. Needing more, Kikyo kissed her, her body arching toward her. Without thought, Kagome pressed her thigh into the heat of her, drinking in the small noises she made.

In that moment, Inuyasha's fingers found her damp folds, pushing two slowly into her in preparation for what was to come. Her body immediately clamped down on him, a low growl escaping him. He was fighting the instinct to take her like the animal he was within, hoping not to hurt her badly. The sight and the sounds of them together was hastily draining his resolve. Unable to wait any longer, he covered her, just barely touching her heated flesh. "Don't fight, Kagome," he whispered against her neck, "No matter what, don't fight and don't try to run" his breath was hot against her, making her eyes half close. Kikyo grasped her tightly, as if to hold her in place in case she panicked. His hands gripping her hips, he thrust into her, breaking through the small thin barrier with ease. Both women screamed, but not in pain.

The feel of being full and stretched hazed Kagome's mind as her body took over, moving with him, his growl of approval ringing in her ears. Kikyo was lost in sensation, filling full and empty at the same time. Kagome, reacting to her, trailed her hand down the curve of her hips, pressing her palm hard against her, her fingers dipping down into her wetness. They rocked together, three as one, adrift in each other, the world passed away, leaving nothing but the intensity of what they were feeling. Soon, Kagome began to clench and nearly spasm inside, her muscles pulling on Inuyasha, a hidden signal to the beast in him. With no warning he bit down on her where her shoulder and neck met, pleasure and pain blending into one throbbing sensation. She shrieked, her violent orgasm rolling through her and the woman who lay moaning beneath her. Their lover locked her hips to his, hot streams filling her as he let go. Kagome fell forward onto Kikyo as he slid from her body, moaning as the still hard flesh caressed her tender walls. Kagome found a new link inside her, connecting her to the man she loved. The feelings she was getting from him, told her things were not quite over just yet. Smiling slightly, she rolled the still trembling Kikyo on top of her, holding on to her as she had been held earlier.

Her body still ringing with the force of what they had shared, Kikyo was well prepared for him. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck, briefly comforting her before plunging himself into her. Her and Kagome both jerked, the younger girl running her hands over her skin, helping to raise her desire. Kagome took the opportunity to explore her lovers, thought she could still feel the extreme tension building again, her body was to oversensitive to be touched, so she gave to them as they had given to her. Her hands found both Kikyo and Inuyasha, silently urging them on as her lips explored the one above her. the moment they began to come close once more, she looked up into honey and rose golden eyes and allowed them to take her over once more as he buried his fangs in Kikyo's skin, marking her their mate. They came together as a wave crashing into the turbulent shore, forever bound together in life, death, and all the moments in between.

Authors note: Well there you are. For some reason this chapter was hard to write. My reasoning was because it was the first time I wrote multiple women instead of multiple men, so I had to go out and do some research on until I found a result that satisfied me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry I took so long. Feel free to give constructive criticism, I am still trying to find ways to improve my writing in any and all subjects. Laters!


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: Hello again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 10n: Plotting

Dark clouds of purple miasma covered an ancient home deep in the northern mountains. Its walls shook in with furry from the one who had hidden himself in its lowest depts. He had raged for hours now, killing many of the new servants he had made for himself. Kagura crouched in the corner, watching as the ugly mass that was his body slowly regenerated itself. Somehow she had escaped his wrath, even though she had been the bearer of bad news. "Tell me again." He looked her way after calming a bit, his blood red eyes appearing to blaze.

"They have mated." Kaugra sat up a little. "I saw the marks myself." She did not like the expression that came across his face. The grin spread sending shivers through her body.

"Perfect." His extra bits began to once more form into a whole being. "I wanted to have her for myself, and so I shall. They have only given me a bigger tool to use against them." No, he would not kill the half-breed or Kikyo, but trap them alive to witness the corruption of Kagome, feeding more despair into the darkening jewel.

"Kagome" Inuyasaha called, his voice slightly frantic. She had not been gone long and he could not sense any distress through their bond, but still worry ate at him.

She had not even gone far, just gathering herbs at the forests edge on their way back to the village. They had decided that a small break was needed in their hunt for both the jewel and Naraku. Kagome was also certain that Kikyo could go through the well and wished to see her family. She said that it would help her regroup, still having moments of paralyzing fear, but they were becoming less as time moved on.

It had been nearly three weeks since that wondrous day by the hot springs when they had finely became his for always. They had taken their time moving toward the village they called home, sending Miroku and his teasing along with Sango ahead of them so that they might have a little time by themselves. It had been heaven for him, but as before he wondered when someone would once more try to snatch away the happiness they had found in each other.

"You are hovering again." Kikyo said, coming from behind him, a slight smile on her face. He tended to be over protective of both of them, but Kagome especially. Not that she minded that, often finding herself trailing after the younger woman.

"Huh," he smirked, "weren't you getting water?" Her manner was more subtle, but she had been just as protective as him.

Kagome smiled at them from just inside the tree line. They had been her constant shields for the past few weeks. She knew that it could not go on like that, that she must learn to be strong on her own merit, but for now, it got her through. She absently rubbed her fingers over her fore arm. The words had long since faded until only the memory remained. Her love for Kikyo and Inuyasha had grown by leaps and bounds and when she was near them, she felt nothing but joy. Their every touch brought her farther and farther from that cold, damp cell. Every time the darkness tried to creep into her, they would bring the light with the warmth of their embrace.

True to form, Inuyasha's head turned in her direction, ears twitching to pick up any sound, his eyes searching the trees until they settled on the one next to her. Grinning anew, she picked up her basket and stepped from the shadows. "I'm fine." She told them, running her hand down Inuyasha's arm in comfort, keeping hold of his hand.

"You were gone awhile." Was his only comment, not ashamed of his need to be near her. Never again would he allow her to be taken from him, he would die first.

Shaking her head, she fell in step between them as they preferred. They were headed back to their campsite, ready to pack up and move on. They would reach the village before night fall. She was looking forward to seeing her son, Shippo and going to see her family across time, a mother's love always welcoming. Looking at the two beside her, she set her mind to wondering how she might lighten the mood between them, they were worrying too much and it was time to move past it.

"Okaasan!" Shippo came running as soon as he smelled them approaching the village. It had been the longest time he had been away from Kagome since she had found him and he knew that she would not allow him to go with them again until the monster Naraku was no more. He leapt into her arms making her laugh openly.

"Shippo!" She hugged him fiercely. She had missed him just as badly. It was a while before he moved first to Kikyo, then Inuyasha.

"Come on, you have to see!" He was so excited, he was jumping up and down where he stood.

"What is it?" Kikyo asked, amused at his antics.

"Come on, come on!" He took off ahead of them. Sharing a smile between them, they followed behind at a much slower pace. What came into view brought tears to Kagome's eyes. While they had been gone, their friends and family, having heard that they were mated, built them their own home on the outskirts of the village. It was far enough away that Inuyasha felt comfortable, but close enough they could see the village homes and come to their aid if it was needed. They had even provided bedding and cooking items for them.

Kagome hugged Kikyo, "Isn't it beautiful?" She was nearly giddy. Shippo even had his own bedroom. It felt like that moment when you left your parent's home and found that space you could call your own. Inuyasha also received a kiss before she began to look through their home.

Inuyasha watched her, his back propped against the door frame, sharing her joy. "I have not seen her this way in a long while." Kikyo said, laying her head against his chest as his arms came around her.

"She is beginning to heal." He was glad, of course, but soon she would start to push herself to face the fear that had nearly consumed her. Kagome was not one to back down when she decided something needed to be done. She had decided that she would gather the jewel shards and had tirelessly worked toward that goal. He felt in his heart, she had also decided that Naraku needed to die, more now than ever before. It would not take long before she would tirelessly seek him out. There was once a time he had tried to lock her away in the time she had come from, and he nearly felt the same desperation now to keep her safe, but it would do him little good to try. He could only be there for her when that moment came and cut the bastard into pieces before he put his filthy hands on her.

"Kikyo, you have to see this." She ran through, grabbing the older woman as she laughed. Inuyasha followed behind, a reluctant smile playing at his mouth. He was grateful to those of the village, though he would always be more comfortable outside, it had brought his new family happiness.

Kaugra stood outside the grounds of the grand palace, watching the evening lanterns being lit and wondering at her sanity. He had felt her presence and in turn she could feel him coming as his yoki put tremendous pressure on her empty chest. Was she really going to do this?

"Your stupidity is complete I see, wind sorceress." Came the cold voice from behind her. No matter how she watched for him, he always found a way to put her in a vulnerable position.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She turned toward him, fear very real at that moment. "I have come to lead you to your enemy. What he has planned is beyond cruel and I want nothing to do with it, even if he kills me."

"What has this to do with me? This one has no need of your help." Sesshomaru studied the woman in front of him.

"The things he has planned for your brother and his mates are horrid, why would it not concern you?"

"Mates?" He asked. Had she not known better, she would say her words had surprised him.

"Yes, the priestesses Kikyo and Kagome. Naraku was very angry at the loss of the powerful one. He said that she rivaled his jewel in power, nearly killing him with just the touch of her skin. He has become obsessed with possessing her."

"Kikyo is that strong?" He would not have thought it of her.

Kaugra shook her head. "No, the priestess Kagome. She purified most of his body when he tried to take her as torcher to the other. The light we saw that day was from her and she used no weapon. She is immensely powerful. Naraku is plotting to take the three of them, chaining your brother and Kikyo, using them to break her."

"Take this tale to my brother, lead him to Naraku." Sesshomaru turned from her, "And wind sorceress, do not come here again until I ask it of you." With that he was gone from her sight. Mind heavy with worry, she left to do as he bid her. Her options were limited now. It would not be long before Naraku discovered her intent and then she would truly be living on borrowed time, stolen from the whim of a madman.

Sesshomaru watched her go from the roof of the western palace. She had actually been helpful, not that he would ever say so. So his brother had two mates now, both strong, one extremely powerful. Despite their human heritage, he was slightly proud. Not only had he gotten both women to agree to mate with him, but had chosen wisely as well. He had decided that Inuyasha would be an asset to the west and now he brought more with him. A priestess that could kill with a touch was very valuable. It did not bear to mention that Rin would also be happy to have her friend close by. As for Kaugra of the wind, her action had surprised him. There was something about her that made him seek her out when she was close and he did not care for the feeling, but at least now she was being honorable.

Kikyo stood anxiously before the bone eaters well. "Are you sure about this Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome was tickled. She had never know Kikyo to seem flustered. She knew that the priestess wanted to go with them, but for some reason the well made her nervous. "positive." She got up on the wooden edge, then held her hand out with a smile. "Trust me." Her blue eyes sparkled in a way the older woman could not resist. She took her hand and they both dropped into the well together, blue light flooding its depts. Inuyasha grinned as he looked down into the empty well. It seemed Kagome was right again. He jumped down, following behind them.

Kaugra arrived just in time to see the flair of light behind him. Sitting down in the branches of a large tree, she settled in for a long wait. She only hoped that they would return in time for her to do them any good. Raising her head toward the sky, she took comfort in the wind as it swirled around her. "Please make it in time."

Authors note: Until next chapter, Laters!


End file.
